


A Sense of Decency

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [74]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #125: "Have you no sense of decency, sir?”, Charismatic, Pyramids.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Sense of Decency

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #125: "Have you no sense of decency, sir?”, Charismatic, Pyramids.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

A Sense of Decency

~

A delicious smell woke Severus. Opening his eyes, he shifted, feeling Harry’s arms tighten around him. “Harry,” he whispered.

Harry groaned. “Still tired,” he complained. He pressed closer to Severus. “Although it smells great.” 

“Indeed,” Severus said. His stomach growled its agreement.

Harry chuckled softly. “Right,” he said, sitting up. “We eat, then we—”

“Yes?” Severus purred when Harry paused. His hand slid up under Harry’s shirt, caressing skin. 

“I think you know.” Harry leaned down, treated Severus to a soft, slow kiss that gradually escalated until it left them both panting. “But we won’t leave this bed for hours if we start anything now,” he whispered against Severus’ lips. “And we need food.”

“I believe you’re right,” Severus replied. Raising his hand, he tucked a lock of hair behind Harry’s ear. “So. Shall we eat?”

Harry smiled. “Yeah.” 

There was no sign of Kreacher when they walked into the kitchen, but the table had been set for two, and the elf had clearly outdone himself. Not only was there a roast, mashed potatoes, roasted veg, and fresh baked rolls, but Severus could even see chocolate cake cooling in the kitchen. He frowned. “Is that cake in the shape of…a pyramid?”

Following the direction of his gaze, Harry laughed. “Maybe? Kreacher can…get exotic at times. I bet it’ll still taste good.”

“Oh, I plan to eat it,” Severus assured him. He gestured towards the table. “Shall we?” 

“Yes.” Stepping forward, Harry held the chair out for Severus. 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “What are you doing?”

“Have you no sense of decency, sir?” Harry grinned. “I’m being polite. Taking care of you.” 

“Hm.” Taking the proffered seat, Severus narrowed his eyes at Harry. “I can take care of myself.”

After fixing Severus a plate, Harry helped himself. “I want to. And I thought you liked me dominant. Also I’ll have you know I’ve always been extraordinarily polite. And charismatic.”

“That’s not my recollection from Hogwarts,” Severus murmured, starting to eat. “And I do enjoy dominance. On occasion.”

Harry’s hand shook. “Then hurry up,” he said, tone husky. 

At the look in Harry’s eyes, a stab of desire twisted inside Severus. He smiled. “Yes, sir.”

~


End file.
